


merak

by AceMoppet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Set in an indeterminate time in the future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Or, a sense of oneness with the universe derived from the simplest of pleasures.A snapshot of a lazy morning in the Lightwood-Bane household.





	merak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic in the Shadowhunters fandom! I recently got into the show, though I haven’t been able to catch up all the way, but I love these characters and I love fluff so I decided to write some Malec! Please enjoy!

It’s morning.

 

Alec stretches out lazily, frowning when his hand lands on the sheets instead of Magnus. The right side of the bed is still warm, though that might be more from the sunlight streaming in through the window than from lost body heat.

 

Grumbling, Alec opens his eyes and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He walks out of the room in search of his husband, trying to suppress the yawn rising up from his chest.

 

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to search for too long. Magnus is in the kitchen, and for a moment, Alec leans against the wall and stares at the achingly domestic scene. He’s making breakfast, bacon sizzling away on the stove as he plates an egg with a piece of toast. There’s Alec’s favorite strawberry jam on the counter, right next to Magnus’ orange marmalade that he likes to get from that one market in France and the plate with two spreading knives on it. The whole scene is so tender and perfect it makes Alec’s heart ache.

 

“Are you going to just stand there all day, Alexander?”

 

Alec smiles and pushes himself off the wall, walking forward to wrap Magnus in a hug from behind. “What would you do if I had said yes?” he murmurs, pressing a good-morning kiss to Magnus’ soft neck.

 

Magnus sighs happily. He kisses Alec’s cheek and the feel of Magnus’ stubble against his skin makes Alec smile wider and press his forehead to the crook of Magnus’ neck. “Hm,” Magnus says, vibrations rumbling through his throat and into Alec’s skin. “I would have complained.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mhm.” Magnus plates the bacon and turns off the stove before turning around in Alec’s arms. “It wouldn’t be fair of you to have me do all the work for breakfast now, would it?”

 

“Does that mean you’re finally willing to let me cook something?” Alec teases, brushing their noses together.

 

Magnus scrunches his nose. “Oh God,” he says, sounding completely horrified, “Definitely not! I was thinking more along the lines of you carrying the plates to the table.” He trails up a finger up Alec’s arm. “Have you make good use of these wonderful muscles.”

 

Alec shivers. “What is it with you and my arms, huh?” he asks, trying to fight back another shiver as Magnus’ finger comes up to trace his Deflect rune.

 

Magnus smirks. “Have you  _ seen _ your arms, darling?” he says, squeezing Alec’s tricep with his other hand. “They’re to die for, Alexander. Truly.”

 

“Well,” Alec says, pressing his forehead to Magnus’, “I suppose they do come in…  _ handy.” _

 

And before Magnus can groan and push him away with that loving, lovely half-hearted glare of his, Alec swoops in to kiss him.

 

In retrospect, maybe Alec should’ve brushed his teeth first, because though Magnus kisses him back, he pulls away after a few seconds, nose scrunched cutely. “Really Alexander?”

 

“Sorry sorry,” Alec laughs sheepishly, stepping away as he rubs the back of his neck. “I should have brushed.”

 

Magnus hums enigmatically, though he still smiles in that way when Alec does something he personally finds cute. The first time Magnus had told him that, Alec had been over the moon, both in happiness and sheer disbelief. The happiness has stayed, and for the most part, the disbelief has faded, so now all that smile does is make his chest go warm like a sunrise is happening between his ribs.

 

“Well,” Magnus says, handing Alec a plate, “Breakfast?”

 

“Mhm,” Alec takes the plate and then reaches around to take the other one, ignoring his husband indignant “hey!” “I’ll set the table. You go sit down.”

 

Magnus tilts his head. “Well, if you insist.”

 

They take the breakfast out to the balcony. Alec goes to brush his teeth, and when he comes back, he sees that Magnus has conjured up a rose. He presents it to Alec with a flourish. “For you, my dear.”

 

“Charming,” Alec laughs. He takes the rose and smells it, mouth curving upwards into a goofy smile as he sees Magnus’ clear delight. “Thank you,” he says, leaning in to kiss Magnus softly.

 

“You’re welcome, Alexander.”

 

They sit down and watch the city as they eat, playing footsie under the table. It’s their day off, so they take as long as they want, toast growing cold as they laugh and talk and kiss between bites of breakfast. Chairman Meow comes out to join, purring softly as Magnus leans down to stroke his fur. 

 

The sunlight dances across Magnus’ face, making his skin glow and his eyes shine. Alec bites his lip in thought, then slowly pulls out his phone to take a quick picture of his husband, one that he won’t notice.

 

Unfortunately, his sound is on, so the shutter rings like a clap of thunder, startling both cat and cat owner as they look at him with twin expressions of shock. But where Chairman Meow flounces with an almost-human-like huff, Magnus smiles, a slow curve crawling across his face. 

 

“Alexander,” he coos, leaning forward on his elbows. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

 

Alec feels his face go hot even as he grins. “Maybe,” he admits, fiddling with his phone. He looks up. “You’re so pretty; I couldn’t help myself.”

 

He’s glad he decided to look at Magnus when he says that because he sees him cough and fiddle with the cuff on his ear shyly, sees his face melt into a mix of adoration and awe.

 

It’s a heady feeling to see that face and know it’s meant for him and him alone.

 

“You’ve gotten better at flirting over the years,” Magnus murmurs, leaning in close enough that Alec can see the small flecks of gold in his eyes.

 

“Well,” Alec says, licking his lips when Magnus abruptly drops his glamour to reveal his cat-eyes, “I did learn from the best.”

 

He leans in to place a lingering kiss on Magnus’ lips, reveling in the taste of orange marmalade that settles against his tongue and chasing after the few remnants of Magnus’ chapstick from last night. He feels Magnus suck on his bottom lip tenderly, and it takes everything he has in him not to groan and pull Magnus across the table and into his lap.

 

“Magnus,” he says, pulling back. “Magnus wait-“

 

Magnus stops immediately. “Alexander?”

 

Alec huffs and tries to catch his breath. “We uh. We should continue this inside. You know, away from the mundanes.”

 

Magnus smirks, slow and smooth like melted butter. “But of course.”

 

He stands up, snaps the dishes away much to Alec’s dismay, and extends a strong, graceful hand to Alec. “Shall we, then?”

 

Alec looks into Magnus’ eyes, gold like a stream of sunlight, and smiles. Without another word, he takes Magnus’ hand, and they head back inside, the balcony door closing with a soft  _ snick. _

  
  



End file.
